One Last Revenge
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: AoKaga. When Kagami receives a message from Tatsuya saying that he's being attacked by Haizaki, Kagami runs to his rescue. What happens when he gets there? What does Aomine do in the aftermath of these events?


AN: Wow, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. I'm kind of nervous actually... Oh well, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

Tatsuya looked out the window of his car. It was a brisk night, and the stars were misleadingly shining upon Tokyo in all of their sparkling glory. He took in a shaky breath when he noticed Haizaki of Fukuda Sogo weaving his way through the parking lot, a smug look on his face. His unsettling smile got 1000 times wider when he looked straight at Tatsuya from maybe 500 yards away. He had found his mark. Knowing he was running out of time, Tatsuya shot a desperate text for help at the first person he thought of.

POV/Setting switch thing

Kagami finally let himself relax as he sat down on his bed after a particularly grueling practice. He did not have much time for relaxation though; his phone buzzed, demanding he read the cry for help it was conveying. He groaned, thinking it was just another attempt to stir up trouble from Haizaki, but he rushed to Tatsuya's aide anyway. After all, what kind of a brother would he be if Tatsuya got hurt when he knew he could've helped prevent it?

POV/Setting switch thing

Kagami jogged into the parking lot, searching through rows of cars to find Tatsuya's distinctly green car. He hoped they'd still be there, and that Tatsuya was okay. There was gravel in the sandals he had haphazardly thrown on, stabbing at his feet with every step he took, but there were more important things on his mind. His phone buzzed once again, this time conveying slightly annoyed questions from Aomine. He was wondering why Kagami was late for their date. It was a simple plan, but each time Kagami and Aomine saw each other, it was special, not something to lightly mess around with.

Kagami finally found Tatsuya. He was sprawled out on the pavement, littered with bruises. He was trying to warn Kagami of something, his mouth forming words that weren't coming out of his mouth. Unfortunately, his lungs couldn't catch up with his brain, and Kagami didn't even register the glint of a knife before he went into a deep sleep, an eternal sleep that there was no waking up from.

POV/Setting switch thing

Days later, Aomime Daiki was dressed to the nines in a fancy suit, one he'd hoped he would've gotten to wear on a joyous occasion. Graduation, his wedding day, perhaps? But no, the universe didn't care about his idiotically human hopes. Instead, he was forced to wear it for the first time to a funeral. Not just any funeral. Not the funeral of some distant aunt, or even a closer relative, but of his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga.

The bitterness of loss clawed at his heart. It brought in new waves with every passing second, every second that he sat there with fat tears speeding down his face, staring at a casket of which it's contents were familiar to him. The pain was monotonous, so constant that he had begun to wonder if he had ever felt anything else in his life. No joy, no surprise, just the unending pain slowly weathering at his resolve.

His eyes flickered to the stone in the corner, the stone that would sit atop Kagami's grave for eternity, or at least until some new civilization found a better use for it. Ironically, it read, "Kagami Taiga, Our Miracle." He had gotten Kise to pick what it would say, for Kagami's parents were still in America and he couldn't bear at first to even imagine a headstone for his beloved boyfriend. All at once, he shot up from his chair and ran from the funeral home. For the second time that week, a knife glinted. Aomine Daiki didn't care if he got out of the encounter alive, only knew that Haizaki Shogo of Fukuda Sogo wouldn't. He would make sure of that himself.

AN: How was that? Please review! I was pretty nervous about this, it's my first KNB fic and honestly I'm not sure if it's too cliche or sucks or something! Even if you don't review, I really appreciate anyone just taking the time to read this! Bye!


End file.
